lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Of My Controller!
LEGO Of My Controller is the first episode of Press Continue. Script (The camera pans on an apartment. We see the trio again but kinda older. They’re seen playing LEGO Batman. Sky and Pixel look tired af while Miles is still up) Miles: Alright, let’s do the villain path now! Pixel: We spent ten hours on this shitty game.. Miles: C’mon! It’s good! Pixel: The sequel was better! Miles: NO! It doesn’t beat the original! (While Miles and Pixel bicker, Sky is seen staring off into space thinking about something) Pixel: Okay, that’s it! I quit this stupid game, now give me the Xbox! Miles: Why? Pixel: So I can break it. Miles: Ohhh, hell no! (Miles runs to protect his Xbox 360, as Pixel lunges at him) Miles: No, nope, nonooononononoononononono. Pixel: Gimme the damn thing- (Pixel wrestles it out of his arms, however, he breaks it.) Miles: Dude! That shit cost me 10 dollars! Pixel: ...10 dollars? That’s too cheap! Miles: ...800 dollars? Pixel: That’s too much! Miles: Uh... er… Pixel: You stole it, didn’t you? Miles: Yes...no….maybe….yes…. Pixel: Idiot. (Suddenly, the Xbox 360 bursts with glitter.) Pixel: Ohhh, I see. The Xbox 360 was a fuckin’ pinata in disguise? Clever. (Sky suddenly got up) Sky: Wait, guys! I have a new idea! What if.. That Xbox 360 is trying to send us a message to get back into the video game world! The glitter is a sign of saying “COME BACK!” (Miles and Pixel just stare at Sky) Miles: Sky, you’re not you when you’re hungry, eat a Snickers. (Miles laughs) Pixel: Not funny. He’s obviously on some sorta ligma shit- (Suddenly, the Xbox 360 opens a vortex, sucking the three in) (INTRO PLAYS) (The three appear in LEGO Batman. It was a dark alley. They now looked like LEGO characters) Pixel: Oh no. Miles: What. Pixel: Oh no. Sky: YES! WE’RE HERE AGAIN! I’VE MISSED YOU, VIDEO GAMES! Pixel: NOOOOOOOO!!!! I thought it was over- (A purple hooded man stood in the corner) ???: Pssst. Have you figured it out yet? Something’s coming.. Miles: What’s coming? ???: The secret, evil, dark, destructive, evil- Pixel: We know it’s you, Shade. Shade: -Destructive, dark, evil, dark, secret, evil, destructive, secret, dark- Sky: Shut the fuck up! (Sky bitch slaps Shade, making his hood fall off) Shade: Owww! Bitch! Have a taste of deez nuts! (Shade uses his OP weapon to blow Sky to bricks. He collects his studs.) Shade: Haha! I got your moneyyy! (Sky respawns and attacks Shade) Shade: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Sky: Youfuckinglittleshitgodieinahole Miles: Hey! Pixel is the edgy one! Pixel: Shut up and die. Miles: See?!?!? (Sky finally kills Shade, who respawns) Shade: NOOOOOOO!!! MY STUDS!!!! Sky: Hahaha! (Sky does Take The L as the other three cringe) (Enemies start to come attack the 4) Miles: Guys...we should be making some progress.. Pixel: ‘sigh’ I hate life. Shade: Let’s fight these punks! Sky: Wait, I know! Montage time! Pixel: WAIT, NO, NOT AGAIN- (A montage plays as the four progress through the game. They’re shown beating various DC villains and getting lots of studs. Pixel just looks pissed and wants to die. As the finally beat the game, Miles Sky and Shade celebrate.) Sky: YessSSssSsssSsssSssss Shade: Aw yeah, we’re back at it again with the white vans- Pixel: Can you please fucking stop with the outdated memes, it’s giving me cringeiosis. Miles: The frick is cringeiosis? Pixel: I dunno, but what I do know is that it’s probably fucking awful. Shade: Say, how about we celebrate and go to LEGO Rock Band, given we’re already in a LEGO game. Miles: Ewww... Sky: Bacteria… Pixel: ‘whining’ CONTAMINATION! Shade: C’mon! Miles/Sky/Pixel: Fine… Shade: Alright, let’s do this, boys! Pixel: Actually, kill me. (The four are seen on LEGO Rock Band. Sky is pretty much just whacking random people with a bass guitar while Pixel is on the drums contemplating his life decisions. Shade and Miles are jamming.) Shade: Okay, now for the solo! (Miles’ guitar suddenly breaks) Miles: Whaaa? (The random LEGO people start to disappear. A familiar face pops up.) Dave: Haha, it’s nice to meet you, heroes! Pixel: Oh no, not ‘cliche villain who wants to destroy the world and cause us pain’! Ah, grow the fuck up, get with the times! Dave: What? Nonono. I want something you guys have. Sky: What. Dave: Your lives! HAhaAHAahaAHahAahHAha….That was funny, right? Shade: ‘cough’ Tryhard… Dave: Ah, what the hell, might as well teleport you guys to a different environment for plot convenience! (Dave opens up a vortex, shoving the four inside. He then does some stupid evil laugh. The four appear in a random video game...but what is it? Find out next episode.) Trivia * Yeah, I know, this isn't the best. Category:TV show episodes Category:Press Continue Category:Press Continue episodes